


We Meet Again

by gothclark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-06
Updated: 2010-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothclark/pseuds/gothclark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can't find a date for a very important party, so he tries a dating service with unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> This was the original story I started to write for lillithium for the hd_holidays, but it stalled half way through and I wasn't inspired until a few weeks after the deadline, so I offer it up here now. I hope you like the story. Thanks to my beta readers who were very patient and kind.  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

The bell on the door jangled merrily, setting Harry's nerves on edge. He walked into the cheery coffee shop, spotting Hermione in the far back corner. She waved enthusiastically to him and Harry waved back, heading for the counter to place his order. He took his time as he dreaded why he was there.

He undid the clasp on his heavy cloak, draping it over his arm as he finished ordering hot apple cider. The lady behind the counter waved him off, saying she'd have it sent right over to his table as soon as it was prepared to Harry's liking. Harry nodded politely and joined Hermione, submitting to her enthusiastic hug before finally sitting in a chair across from her. He really hated to burst that bubble of happiness, but it couldn't be helped.

Harry's drink came quickly. He eagerly sipped at the cider, sighing as warmth spread through his body.

"I told Ron to meet us here, but he was held up at the Ministry," Hermione was saying, looking at Harry with anticipation in her eyes. It would have been so easy to lie, but right now Harry was much too tired for that.

He sipped his drink again, pretending to be thoroughly lost in the wonderful smell and flavour. Maybe if he didn't steer the conversation in that direction, Hermione would not think to ask about how last night's date had gone. But Harry knew better. Hermione never forgot anything and she never missed an opportunity to ask about Harry's love life. Or non-existent love life, as the case was.

"Do you think he'll make it?" Harry asked, even though he was sure he already knew the answer. His best friend was very dedicated to his job at the Ministry of Magic. If there was important work to be done, Ronald Weasley would most likely not leave his office until whatever he was working on was all sorted. After all, being in charge of the Department of Magical Games and Sports was a full time job.

"It's amazing how much work his position requires," Hermione said with a bit less enthusiasm than Harry would have thought. He knew Hermione was proud of her husband. He'd never before thought she held even a small measure of resistance to the job he loved.

"It's very cold out today," Harry broke in, unsure how to respond to the tone he'd heard in Hermione's voice. When Ron and Hermione had first got married, Harry had vowed never to step in the middle of any personal issues they might have, whatever they may be. He'd managed to keep that vow, after a fashion, though on occasion Ron had tried to get Harry to take his side. Harry had always firmly stated he'd not take sides no matter what. So far it had worked perfectly.

"So, tell me, Harry," Hermione finally said after a few minutes of silence, during which Harry finished off his beverage. "How did last night go?"

Harry set his cup down and sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

"It went as always. As soon as they see that it's Harry Potter, saviour of Wizarding kind they're on a blind date with, all they want to hear about is the battle, and how I killed You Know Who." Harry almost never said his name anymore. It was irritating enough that for months after he'd finally defeated Voldemort in a pitched battle on Hogwarts grounds the papers hadn't been able to write about anything else. To have every witch and wizard from here to the Americas know what he'd done was not as great as one might think.

"She didn't like you?" Hermione said, her tone changing to one of sympathy. That was the other thing that bothered Harry. He adored his friend, but her meddling in his attempt to find a 'soul mate' had started to wear very thin indeed. Harry just wanted to be left alone.

"She wanted to have my babies, if you want to know the truth," Harry blurted, sitting back in his seat and throwing up his arms in frustration. Hermione looked taken aback by Harry's outburst and a few patrons close by stopped their own conversations and turned at his words, gawking rudely. Harry resisted the urge to sneer at them.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," Hermione said, placing her hand gently on his as though to calm him. It had somewhat of the desired effect. Harry leant in close to Hermione so as not to be overheard by anybody who might be listening in.

"As soon as possible, I'm having my name and profile removed from that horrid dating service," Harry whispered. "I never should have gone to them. I lucked out that they have such a strict privacy policy. I keep having these nightmares that the Daily Prophet gets hold of my file and prints how rubbish I am at dating girls."

"Harry," Hermione leant in just as close and stared deep into Harry's eyes. "You're not rubbish at dating. You just haven't found the right person for you."

Her firm voice did make Harry feel a bit better. Maybe she was right. Maybe Harry just had to find the right person for him.

"I can't go to the annual Christmas ball alone, I just can't, Hermione," Harry said firmly. "I've made up my mind. I'll go on one last date and whomever the service pairs me with this time is who I'll take to the ball. It's the first one since Hogwarts reopened. They'll all expect me to be there with someone. I can't go it alone."

Hermione looked even more sympathetic as Harry waved to have his drink refilled. They stayed a bit longer and Harry listened to all of Hermione's stories about her job at the Ministry.

Once it started to get dark, Harry realised he needed to wind up their little gathering. He had a whole list of errands to run, and couldn't spare Hermione any more time. Just as he was throwing on his winter cloak, and heading out the door, Ron finally showed.

"Did I miss anything?" Ron asked as Harry quickly said his goodbyes and rushed past his friend.

* * *

Harry straightened his collar on his robe, for what must've been the fourteenth time. He hadn't been sure what to wear on the blind date, so he'd worn his best clothes and his most dashing robes. He'd even gone out and bought a new pair of black dress shoes. They were pinching his toes and causing all kinds of discomfort.

By the time he'd gotten home from speaking with Hermione, Harry had decided against the continued use of the dating service, but the girl he'd spoken to had persuaded him to try one last time. This time Harry had been very specific. He'd told the girl to add to his profile that in no way was his date to admire or want to be near the Boy Who Lived. At first the girl had argued but when Harry had been insistent, they'd gladly made that alteration and within two days they had called on Harry, informing him that they were sure this time he would definitely like his date.

So now here he was, sitting in one of the medium sized private dining rooms at Brinby's, the second most expensive restaurant in Hogsmeade. Harry had been told that the food was good, and the privacy and ambiance was well worth it. Harry found that the low lighting and the black and dark red decor made for a rather sinister room. This was Harry's first time in Brinby's and as far as he could see, it was the perfect setting for what he hoped would be a smashing first date. If it all went tits up, then nobody else would be there to witness his humiliation.

Harry sat up straight at a sound just outside the door of the booth. A figure in a dark hooded cloak swooped into the dimly lit room and paused just as a pale hand reached up to lower the hood.

Harry stood ready to help his date with her cloak when the hood fell back, and his date was revealed. Only his date wasn't a she at all.

"Well, well," a familiar voice drawled.

"What in hell are you doing here?" Harry sputtered in outrage as he took a step back.

Draco Malfoy stuck his chin in the air and swept his cloak from his shoulders to set it aside on the booth seat across from Harry.

"I'm to be your date, Potter," Malfoy announced nonchalantly as he slipped in to the seat and settled in.

Harry sat back in his own seat and goggled at the man across from him. It had been at least a few years since he'd last seen Malfoy and back then, they'd never been civil at all. After the war, Malfoy had been cleared of any wrongdoing. Though practically everyone had suspected him of being a Death Eater, the courts had never been able to prove any of the charges. So Malfoy had been allowed to continue with his life. Harry didn't know much about what Malfoy had done after Voldemort's defeat and he really hadn't much cared. In face, he'd not given Draco Malfoy much thought at all.

Now here he was, sitting casually right across from Harry, as though he hadn't a single care in the world, which was probably true since Malfoy had inherited all his family's wealth once his parents were convicted as Death Eaters.

Harry knew his immediate reaction should be to stand up and march right out of the room, straight to that wretched dating service. For one thing, Malfoy was a man, and Harry had most definitely never told anyone that he might like men that way. He'd given it a few moments' thought back in school, but then dismissed it as rubbish. His luck with girls wasn't so bad that he felt the need to shop elsewhere. But then Harry hadn't specified that he was to be paired only with a girl. He remembered the option listed on his application and hadn't really thought much about it. He hadn't thought they'd think to pair him with anyone other than a girl. Either the service had grown desperate, or someone was putting him on.

Instead of rushing out, Harry sat silently observing Malfoy. He'd most definitely grown up since last they'd met. Malfoy's face was no longer as pointed as when he'd been young, though it was still pale. If Harry was honest he'd have to admit that Malfoy had grown into a rather handsome man. He wore his white blond hair shoulder length. Wispy strands fell over one eye as Malfoy leant forward to pick up one of the goblets from the table and sip delicately from it. He set his drink down again and leant back to brush his hair from his face.

"What?" Malfoy asked, reaching up to touch his own cheek. "Do I have something on my face?"

Harry noted how much darker the wide grey eyes had become with age. He shook his head and shut his mouth, realising that it was hanging open.

"You must be in the wrong room," he finally managed after taking a moment to gather his wits.

Draco leant back casually and held up a slip of parchment. Harry saw, clearly written in ink, the name of the restaurant and the time they were to meet for the date.

"I believe I have it right," he said with a slight smirk.

"I had no idea you…" Harry started to say. He couldn't get past the notion that somebody out there thought he and Draco Malfoy were a match.

"Well, don't look at me for ideas," Malfoy waved his hand almost absently then exhaled with exaggerated exasperation. "Since we're here, we might as well get this over with."

"You'd seriously go through with this date?" Harry asked, a bit stunned that Malfoy was still in the room at all. He'd thought for sure if anyone were to cut and run it would be Draco Malfoy. After all, their dislike for each other was legendary, or at least it had been.

To Harry's surprise, Malfoy shrugged. "I'd never pass up a chance to mock you, Potter," he added with a sneer.

"Fine. Two can play that game," Harry tapped the summoning bell and moments later the table was filled with all sorts of good food. There was roast potatoes, chicken, steamed carrots and so much more. The savoury aromas were making Harry's stomach grumble.

"Too bad they don't serve poison, Potter," Malfoy said without missing a beat, and then smiled sweetly.

"Very funny," Harry said dryly as he filled his plate. He was starved and hadn't had a bite to eat all day.

Malfoy didn't move to fill his own plate. Instead, he sat quietly and watched as Harry shovelled food on to his plate. It wasn't until Harry had cut a slice of pumpkin pie for himself that he noticed Malfoy haven't even moved to fill his own plate. Harry paused with his fork half way to his mouth. He suddenly became very self-conscious of the amount of food he'd eaten.

"Not getting much at home, are we?" Malfoy asked with much less malice than Harry would have thought.

Harry set his fork down and took a deep breath. "I was hungry," he said defensively.

"You know," Malfoy said, leaning forward and lowering his voice. "I've heard it said that sometimes food is a substitute for other things that you may not be getting."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry said as he pushed his plate aside. "I was busy all day and didn't get a chance to eat." Harry stood, his hand itching to pull out his concealed wand.

Malfoy also stood and picked up his cloak. "It's been..." he paused and looked Harry up and down with a smirk, "...interesting. I'd stay longer but I do have another pressing engagement."

With those words, Malfoy flounced out of the room, allowing the door to slam shut behind him.

* * *

Harry thought of nothing but the so-called date for days. For some reason he could not fathom, he couldn't get Malfoy out of his mind. It wasn't anything that he could put his finger on, but the whole incident had left a distinct impression on him. He didn't bother to mention the date when he had lunch with Ron and Hermione that week. It was over and there was no sense bringing up old, bad blood for no reason. He'd also thought about the declaration he'd made to Hermione. He knew he didn't have to stick to what he'd said. After all, he couldn't possibly have known that the bloody service would set him up on a date with Malfoy.

A week later, when Harry had finally managed to put the whole incident out of his head and resigned himself to an eternity of bachelorhood, the dating service called to inform Harry that his last date wished to have a second date with him. At first Harry was fuming that Malfoy would even bother. Malfoy was obviously having him on, and Harry wasn't taking any of his guff. He accepted the date with the intention of telling Malfoy off.

That Saturday, dressed in his most casual clothes, Harry met his 'date' at yet another secluded spot. This time it was a club with private booths.

Harry sat tapping his foot anxiously, glancing every few seconds at the curtain that separated the booth from the rest of the club. The booth throbbed from the heavy bass of the loud music being played on the level below. The only light in the room came from the wall. Curious as to how the club had managed this, Harry was in the middle of examining it more closely when Malfoy slid into the booth beside him, forcing Harry to move or risk Malfoy falling in to his lap.

"You made it," Malfoy said, out of breath. He was dressed all in black with a high collar, buttons undone. Harry's gaze fell on the milky white wedge of skin of Malfoy's throat that was exposed when Malfoy unhooked his cloak and let it fall to the seat.

"Were you in a hurry, Malfoy?" Harry yelled over the thump of the music. He turned to look Malfoy in the eye. When he did, he saw that Malfoy was mere inches away, their noses almost touching. Harry backed away as far as the booth would allow.

"Not a bit," Malfoy responded, seemingly too busy fussing with his cloak to have noticed the closeness.

Harry wanted to push Malfoy out of the booth and tell him to sit across from him as there was plenty of space in that seat, but he didn't bother since he would be leaving just as soon as he told Malfoy to bugger off.

"I won't be staying long," Harry said bluntly. "I've no idea why you asked for a second date."

Malfoy pulled out his wand and cast a silencing spell on their booth, seemingly not paying any attention to what Harry had said. The sudden silence after the cacophony of noise was startling. Harry raised his hand to his ear and shook his head, grateful to Malfoy for thinking to cast the spell.

"Why is that? Don't like the venue? We could go elsewhere if you wish." Malfoy reached for his cloak. Harry grabbed hold of Malfoy's hand to stop him. They locked eyes and neither spoke for a moment.

"No I just..." Harry could feel the warmth radiating from Malfoy's smooth skin.

"Stay for a while," Malfoy said. To Harry's surprise, he sounded rather sincere. "I'm not the same person you once knew."

To his surprise, Harry found himself nodding. "Okay." He told himself it was just curiosity about what game Malfoy was playing at. He could stay and suss the situation. It wasn't as though Harry had anywhere else to be. Most times he spent the weekends alone in his flat, or with Ron and Hermione. At least this way, he could say he'd actually done something.

"You can stop holding my hand now," Malfoy whispered. "Unless you wish to hold my hand."

Harry let go, feeling rather foolish. "We can save that for the third date," Harry stammered in an attempt to cover up his embarrassment. He was sure that Malfoy could see how red his face had got, despite the low lighting.

* * *

"So then the last date went well?" Hermione asked again as she settled into her seat across from Harry. Ron set his and Hermione's drinks down on the table and sat down in the seat right beside her, sliding his chair over just enough so that he could be closer. Harry smiled at the gesture. Sometimes his best friend could be a bit clueless about things, but when it came to Hermione and how to treat her, Ron had that all worked out.

"When do we get to meet her?" Ron asked, blowing on his hot cider.

"It's like this," Harry began to say, but Ron interrupted as he waves his arm in the air to get the waitress' attention. Harry almost breathed a sigh of relief when the young lady immediately came to their table and took Ron's order for a plate of hot buttered bread and apple strudel. Unfortunately for Harry, Hermione wasn't about to drop the subject.

"Come one, Harry. I want details," she continued the conversation, watching Harry with a curious stare.

"They were a bit on the shy side," Harry stated. When neither Ron nor Hermione said anything, Harry shrugged his shoulders. "It's so very new and all."

"That's true," Ron nodded and looked at Hermione as if to measure how satisfied she was with this explanation. At first she looked as though she would say something more, but then she smiled. The food arrived and they ate, filling the time with conversation about work and Quidditch scores, until Ron had to leave for business.

"Harry," Hermione said a few moments later, "can I ask one thing?" Harry nodded by way of answer. "This new person in your life -- why haven't you said she?"

Harry sipped at his drink, affecting a calm he didn't at all feel. He'd been hoping his friends wouldn't pick up on his lack of direct pronouns when speaking about his new date. He should have guessed that he couldn't slip anything past Hermione.

"Oh. I hadn't noticed," Harry said as casually as he could manage.

Hermione placed a hand on his arm and looked him in the eyes, clearly concerned.

"Is the reason you don't want us to meet this new person because you think we wouldn't approve?" she asked, gripping his arm firmly.

Harry took her hand in his and returned her gaze. "I promise," Harry said, putting every bit of sincerity that he could muster into his word, "when the time is right and I think there's something to tell, you and Ron will be the first to know."

That seemed to put Hermione at ease.

* * *

This was insanity. Harry didn't even know why he was here. He should have dropped the whole thing, but a voice inside his head kept telling him that he must do this. He tried to ignore the voice, but it had grown rather insistent. There was something about that second date with Malfoy that had left a nagging feeling in Harry. At first he thought it was because he had felt that Malfoy was up to his old tricks, but a quick search and a surreptitious investigation into what Malfoy had been up to the last few years had revealed a rather startling discovery.

He was in a park, walking with Malfoy. They were both dressed in heavy coats and Harry had his old Gryffindor scarf tied round his neck. Malfoy had worn all black with a Slytherin green scarf draped over his shoulder. They'd made yet another date this time out in a public place. In truth the park was rather deserted, probably due to the cool late afternoon air, but there was still a chance of being seen. Harry had decided as soon as he met up with Malfoy to tell him that this date wasn't going to work out after all, only Malfoy had somehow managed to suck Harry into a conversation about World Cup Quidditch and who they both thought would win this year.

The cool crisp air was putting colour in Malfoy's cheeks and when he smiled at Harry's comment on the sorry state of Quidditch Today magazine, it rather startled Harry to find that he was enjoying himself. Merlin must have rolled over in his grave.

It slowly began to dawn on Harry why he was here. Malfoy didn't give Harry sympathetic looks and he never brought up the past. It was a refreshing change from always been fawned over. As they stopped at a wooden park bench, for the first time in a long while, Harry felt no pressure to be anyone but himself. Harry finally understood Malfoy's appeal.

They sat quietly breathing in the clean air.

"I should probably thank you," Malfoy finally said.

"For what?" Harry asked, his voice a bit harder in tone than he'd meant.

Malfoy sighed and rolled his eyes up to the cold grey sky, casually draping his arm over the backrest of the bench, his hand almost touching Harry's shoulder.

"I've actually had a decent time. It's been a long while since I've even spoken to anyone," Malfoy said. Unsure how to respond, Harry fell silent. Leaves from the tree they sat under fell with a whisper. One landed briefly on Harry's shoulder, until Malfoy brushed it off.

"You really aren't the same," Harry finally said, unsure what else to say. "I must admit, I've done a bit of investigating. I was quite surprised to fine out what you've been up to since the end of the war."

"I'm not reformed or anything," Malfoy added quickly.

"Of course not," Harry said with a smile.

"In fact," he stuck his nose in the air, "I bribed the dating service to match us up."

"You don't have to prove to me that you're evil," Harry chuckled as he reached out and took Malfoy's hand in his. He was happy to see that Malfoy did not mock him nor did he pull away. Instead, he squeezed Harry's hand.

"Just because I've used my vast fortune to help those in need..." Malfoy said. His voice was deadpan but there was a glint of humour in his eyes.

"You shouldn't be modest," Harry insisted. "Hogwarts was the first place that felt like a real home for me. Thank you for helping to rebuild. If it weren't for you, the school probably wouldn't have come back from the war." Their eyes locked, and feeling impulsive, Harry leant in and placed a hesitant kiss on soft lips. He pulled back expectantly, watching Malfoy for any signs that maybe he'd messed up everything.

"I thought you'd never do that," Malfoy whispered as he moved closer and returned the kiss. They held hands for a long while as they sat in silence, watching the world go by.

"I was waiting for the right moment," Harry whispered.

Malfoy sighed. He squeezed his hand again and they kissed again. This time, there was no hesitation and Harry's heart beat faster as he realised how much trouble he would be in for if he said yes to another date with Malfoy, but those thoughts quickly left his mind when he felt a hand on the back of his head and Malfoy pushed his tongue past Harry's eager lips.

No matter what happened next, Harry was sure he was in for a very interesting time.

End


End file.
